The Magic in Reality
by PhoalaChan
Summary: When a mad man holds a survival game no one would want to enter, what would you had no other choice but to fight? What would you do when your friends betray you? What if you have no idea who to trust anymore? Would you rather stay in a peaceful dream or live in a painful truth? Rated T for now. WARNING: YAOI/YURI/HENTAI
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there Vocaloid fans!  
I'm a bit new here so sorry if I screwed everything up. I found the tools here quite confusing. ^ ^"**

**There's not much happening in this chapter at all. Just some introduction but if you want the full intro please go here: phoalachan . deviantart (dot com /) journal/The-Magic-in-Reality-361996125**

**I'm still accepting pairing requests since no one really did... reply in my journal... Lol, I accept YURI/YAOI couples but NOT INCEST.  
So please comment, review and fave!**

**I promise that I'll do my best in this story. Oh and the Idoloids doesn't really exist. I just made them up to make the story more exciting.**

**Chapter One**

Rough. I don't know what it is but I'm on something rough. This always happens when I try to go to sleep. I haven't had any but somehow I feel well rested. You ask why I said I haven't gotten any sleep lately. Well, if you close your eyes what do you see? Nothing right? Just pure darkness. That's exactly why I said that. I've been struggling to fall asleep for a while now. I couldn't be dreaming, I'm certain. All I saw was pitch black and I would always feel something rough under me. It couldn't be my bed; it's as soft as a baby's cheek. And I'm thinking quite clear I must say. Well, it's either I'm wide awake but eyes closed or just having a painfully boring dream. I mean… it's messing me up! I always worried that I'm not getting any sleep. And magically I feel well rested! That's it I need a quick bathroom break.

As I opened my eyes, the blinding sunlight caused me to screech. "Ugh, is it morning already?" I said as I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the sunlight and sat up. It didn't take a while for my eyes to get used to the intruding light. I quickly scanned my surroundings and I couldn't believe where I was. At the beach! The sea was as calm as the breeze, the sun shone brightly as if there was no tomorrow, the sea gulls were dancing high above the air, and I noticed that this thing I described to be rough was sand. So that means… after all these times I've been having the same dream over and over again. And this magnificent scenario would've been revealed in front of me much sooner if I just opened my eyes. Well blame me for my Sloth. I was an idiot! It was in front of me! And if I remember, I hated dreaming. It's a good thing I opened my eyes this time or this beautiful scenario would still be unseen. I would've never known this place existed in my head at all! Funny since I only did that for a quick bathroom break.

I slowly stood up on my feet and shrugged the thought off. I turned to my left and noticed what seemed to be a beach house. Although the front seemed fancy; starting to middle of its backside, the colors started to fade. I tilted my head to the side. Not much of an ideal place. I also couldn't help but notice the unusual thickness of the trees. It's like a jungle in there! Well, it is a forest… I don't mean to sound not eco-friendly but shouldn't they cut most of the—

Next thing I know I was soaking wet. My body shivered from the freezing cold water. "W-Water? B-But… It's not r-raining!" I squealed. Very cold! "Of course it's not Miku-nee." An oh-so-familiar high pitched voice muttered. I turned around to see two pairs of big azure eyes staring back at me. "So… which one of you did it?" I asked, glaring at only one pair of oculars. It's obvious it was her. "I did." The blonde girl said calmly or rather mockingly. "And why?" "It's the only way to wake you up!" she, this rather annoying girl named Rin, chimed. I know she didn't even try before and just directly poured the freezing water on me. I glared at her with such attempt. Letting her know I'm planning revenge. I know she got my message when she smirked and gave me this 'just try' look. "Um… Luka-nee said we'll be leaving soon." Her twin, whom we call Len, mumbled quietly. "S-She said we should pack up and… and we'll have our breakfast when we get t-there…" I sighed, "Alright. I'll be down there by…" I paused for a quick look on my alarm clock which I suspected Rin turned off before she played her trick on me. "Ten." And waiting for nothing else, the twins left my room. Probably to call on the others.

I sighed once again and got up. I walked inside my personal bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I could hear their footsteps from upstairs. And since the noise came from directly above my room, I'm taking a guess they're messing with Kaito now. "Whoa, you guys!" Kaito's manly voice shouted. Guess I was right. I could also hear people talking in the hallway. Man, can't they just shut up for awhile. I wouldn't mind going back to sleep and dream of the peaceful beach once more. Although I'm afraid it won't happen again. What if it was only a once-in-a-life time opportunity? I sighed for the third time this morning. "Today's gonna be a looooooong day!"

After taking a quick shower, I dressed myself up for the outing. I wore a teal colored dress, a bit darker than my hair, with pink floral patterns and flip flops. We weren't going to the beach but my dream just inspired me to dress like this. I don't know why, I just felt like it. "Mii-chan, we're leaving now!" a soft voice called out through the door, knocking three times. I figured it was Master's apprentice, PhoalaChan, due to the nickname she had given me. "Okay." I chimed full of glee as I grabbed my shoulder bag which only consisted of some important notes and other stuff. I turned the door knob and opened the door to reveal PhoalaChan's petite figure. I was a bit taller than her but her height wasn't bad for a thirteen-year-old. "Hey, what's with the outfit?" she asked with a gentle smile. "Oh, nothing~ Just felt like it." I replied. She giggled at me, "So then let's go. The travel will take about four hours. Don't worry, we prepared snacks and refreshments." She said, leading me outside. There was a huge bus parked outside, I guessed it was the vehicle Master rented for us.

"Just get inside. All we're waiting for now are—" PhoalaChan's childish voice was rudely interrupted by a manly voice calling out a familiar name. "Riiiiiiiin!" shouted Kaito who was chasing the said girl, Len tagging along behind the two. "Great. Everyone's here. Now get inside." The yellow headed girl who had her hair fall down to her waist said, not really bothered by the three's misbehavior. "Already? I haven't changed yet." Kaito whined. Now that he mentioned it, he was soaking wet! Now I know why he was chasing after Rin. "No worries. Master will provide us with new clothes suited for all of us." And without further a due, we all found ourselves seated inside. I sat in the back seat with Luka, Len, and Lily. PhoalaChan seated next to the driver as Rin sat somewhere in the middle of the vehicle beside Miki. I don't know where Kaito was, but probably somewhere with Gakupo. I couldn't help but admire the vehicle's size. We could all fit inside with no problems at all.

Well, I might as well tell you where we're going. I suppose that you already know about Calmé's dirty work. (If not please refer to the link I provided above) He managed to somehow brainwash our old friends. He took over the Utauloids and the Fanloids. And he's also made his own legion which he called the Idoloids. I have nothing against that. Nothing at all. Except for the fact that he made them evil like him! And I couldn't believe what he did next. After making our friends turn their back against us, he announced a survival game! He had bound to find us all. Kill us all. And just two weeks ago, he tried to bomb our office. That's why Master took months to find a well-hid safe house. Where we'll be able to train ourselves with enough time. I'm glad he finally found one. And I'm ready to protect my loved ones. If he ever tries to harm them, I will kill him with my own hands. They're like family to me. Without them, I can never imagine myself like this by now. If they were gone, I'd crumble into pieces just like a puppet whose strings were cut.

"I'll do a-any *insert yawn here* thing to protect them…" I found myself fighting of sleep. Then I felt my left shoulder get heavy. I turned my head and saw little Len asleep on me. I thought the scene was cute and smiled. "Anything at all." I mumbled, half asleep. The next thing I knew, I was back at the beach again.

**Well that's all for now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**I only own my OC, my UTAU(which will be introduced in Chapter 4 or 5), the Idoloids and the plot.**  
**PS: I think I'm stuck with Chapter 6. Since no one really requested something! D; But I'm telling ya, there's KAILEN in there. **  
**Sorry dudes. I can't erase it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol, hello again. So here's another chapter of The Magic in Reality. Please, oh please, suggest a pairing. It would be nice to hear your opinion. Please! **

**HOLY DISCLAIER: I own nothing but PhoalaChan, the IDOLOiDs and the plot. Thxx, hun.  
**

Chapter Two

I awoke. I rubbed my eye, trying to shoo away the weariness I felt. Questions started to fill my mind. Did I wake by myself or was I awoken by someone? Who dares to snatch me away from my paradise? How long was I out? Did I even sleep? Are we there yet? Man, don't I have a lot of questions huh? I scanned my surroundings and noticed the absence of Len resting on my shoulder. I turned around to see Luka smiling at me, "I see you're awake." I nodded, "Yeah, but are we there yet?" She shook her pink head a no. Well that's a bummer. I don't really like traveling for a long time. Sometimes makes me have motion sickness, but it's not really permanent. Perhaps I'll just go back to dreaming about that peaceful island. As I was about to close my eyes and relax my body, my tummy rumbled, disagreeing to be left unnoticed. I sighed and told my stomach, "Alright you damned gut." I turned to my right once more and asked for Luka's attention. "Can I have some snacks?" I asked. She gave me this troubled look. "I'm afraid I've already finished my own snacks." I frowned as my tummy whined. "Shut it you old geezer." I addressed my tummy to shut up and just deal with it. My pink-haired friend laughed a bit at my actions, "But I'm sure PhoalaChan prepared some for us." I lightened up, "Alright."

Now to find that preteen. I remembered she sat at the front and so I headed there. "Oh, hey Mii-chan." The blonde said as she tilted her head to look at me, causing her hair ribbon's tail ends to fall on her shoulder, "What's up?" I greeted her back, "Oh hey. I'm up. 'Cause I'm starving." I rubbed my tummy to indicate I'm not just hungry but _starving_. She laughed a bit, "Sorry, Mii-chan. You're too late." "What? How?! Didn't you bring enough for all of us?" I asked. Great, for once in a while that I was in the mood to eat we had to ran out of food now. "Yeah, I did." She replied. "Then what's the problem?" I asked in a very irritated voice. She noticed my tone of voice and said, "Hey, I'm hungry as well. But Rin-a-poo, already took _everything._" Everything?! Why that good for nothing Rin!

I turned around and looked for the exact blonde girl. "Aha, I see you there ribbon-head." I said to Rin although I know she can't hear me. "Well that was kinda offensive." The blonde girl sitting beside me announced. "Not you. I like your style." I reassured hair. She smiled at me. Once the vehicle stopped for a red light, I started running towards Rin, with a now awake Len and annoyed Miki. "Hey, gimme some!" the magenta haired girl exclaimed as she tried to snatch away the bunch of snacks, her ahoge twitched in annoyance. "No way! I was first." Rin said and grasped tighter on the snacks. "But this isn't about who's first! Give us our snack!" Miki, again, exclaimed. "Yeah, we're dying back here!" the white haired boy shouted from the back of their seats. Len tried to calm the fighting teens, unsure of what to do. What a troublesome girl!

"Rin, just give me my dear leaks and nothing will happen." I said, opening my palm for her to place my rightful veggie delights there. She looked away from me and positioned her hand inches away from my face. "No. Go away!" Piko grunted, "I'm starving, Rin!" Kaito second the motion, "Yeah. I want my ice cream!" "Uhm, Nee-chan…" Len opened his mouth to speak, "Please give them their snacks. I don't think you'll be able to finish all those by yourself." He tried to reason with her but it didn't really work, Rin glared at him causing Len to wince. "You dare go upon my power?!" she hissed. "N-No, Ma'am." Len immediately answered and ran towards Piko's seat to hide behind him. "Look, are you gonna give us our snacks or not?" I blurted out. "I already told you –No!" she again exclaimed and pulled her tongue out. "Oh, so you want to do this the hard way, huh?" Kaito started, making his fists' bones ake a clapping sound.

"Now, now. No need to be violent." PhoalaChan stated from in front, not really bothering to look back at us. "But we're starving!" Kaito, Piko, Miki and I exclaimed in unison. The yellow head from up front nodded, still not making eye contact, "Don't worry. We're almost there. I'm certain we'll be there by lunch, so I'm guessing they've already prepared lunch for us." The three of us, once again, in unison nodded before we went back to our respected seats. "Oh, we're in the forest already?" I heard Len say. I looked at the window to my right and saw trees through the glass. Hmm, I never really noticed when we entered the forest. Guess I was busy with Rin by the time.

After about what it seemed like fifteen minutes, the vehicle stopped. "We're here, everyone." PhoalaChan stated. What? I opened the window next to me and Luka before I stuck y head out. "But there's nothing out there." I said, looking at the blank open space. The doors flew open and one by one we all went outside. We all stood there in confusion. Where's this secret hide out? Well, it is secret but does it have to be a secret to us too? "Maybe we have to say a magic word for it to appear!" Len chimed. "What is this, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse?" Rin said before rolling her eyes. Len pouted, "It's just a guess…" His twin sister sighed, "You really need to stop watching those cartoons." "B-But I don't watch them anymore…"

"Hey yellow head." Kaito called out for PhoalaChan. "So where are we exactly?" he questioned. "Just outside of our safe house." She replied with a cheerful tone. We looked at her with confused expressions. "You're kidding, right?" Piko asked. PhoalaChan started walking towards the center of the open area. She pulled out her hand and placed it on something. However, there was nothing. But her hand looked like it's resting on something solid. I heard Len gasp and mutter something, "A force field?" We all glanced at Len with a questioning face before paying our attention back at PhoalaChan. The yellow head opened cleared her throat before opening her mouth to let out the rhythmic notes. She sang harmoniously, careful to say the lyrics correctly.

_As the sun and moon meet, reveal upon our feet  
Remains of the heavens above, the formless treasure of love.  
The fragment of your memory, merely a dream of savory  
Become a part of time, be sold by not a dime.  
If you'd remember, you sank into slumber  
Left your heart and grew apart._

Your sun and star came so far  
Rejoice no more, be frightened more.  
As a reminder, you are a climber  
The stairs of life, ended by a knife.  
Down the core, even pass the floor  
Take me by my hand, for we shall leave the land.  


A wave of green light flashed around the barrier before disappearing. After a few moments, the force field seemed to be, due to lack of words, cut open, starting from the middle down to the ground; revealing a large building inside. We stood there dumbfounded. It was certainly huge! The whole building must be about twenty-six levels. It was painted with metallic blue and silver, shimmering as the sun shone. There was also this garden, but I couldn't see much of it since it was at the back. But I paid my attention to the front. I noticed that there was also this mini garden. But what caught my attention oh-so-wholly was the statue of a woman at the mere side. The woman wore a dress down to her knee and was holding a pot where the water flowed down to the ground, watering the plants from the roots. I couldn't help but admire her beauty, despite being merely a stone.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" PhoalaChan said, snapping all of us back to reality. "Wow, it's amazing!" Len exclaimed after finally being brought back to his senses. "I know right. I had the same reaction when I first saw this." She intrudingly said before we all started to day dream again. "Come." She headed towards the entrance, motioning us to follow her. We stopped as soon as we reached the super huge door. Some kind of security panel appeared. "What's with the song anyway?" Kaito asked. "I don't know, really." PhoalaChan answered as she started to work on the security thingy. "Master was the one that came up with that. Maybe he was inspired by your songs." We laughed at the thought. "I think it means something." Len chimed, tilting his head to the side as he started to wonder. Hmm, maybe…

As the doors opened before us, our eyes widened in amazement. It looked a bit liked our previous business company but bigger and better. It had this mansion-hospital ward theme. And it's perfect. "So did you like it?" a familiar voice said. We turned around and locked our eyes on a certain brunette. "Oh, Master! It's perfect." Len's cheery voice chimed. "Yes, yes. It's just plain outstanding!" I quickly nodded and clapped my hands. I heard Master laugh, "Now those are the words you should _not _combine in one sentence!" I giggled, "I should say the same for you. I mean… Look around. It looks like a paradise-hospital ward." Everyone else laughed at the statement. "Times like these are what we need most. Not fighting or hiding." They all agreed, nodding their heads before laughing again. But the smiles on our faces faded when a special someone stepped forward from the dark. It was that guy.

Alright, I take my words back. This guy… He hurt my friends. He was the one who bombed our base. Because of that, Prima, Lui, Ring, SeeU, Mizki and Big Al got severely damaged. Yes they survived, but that doesn't mean I've already forgotten what they're group had done to us. Even though he's my closes friend's brother… Even if he's the most important person in Haku's life… That doesn't spare him with anything. That doesn't change the fact that he betrayed us and tried to kill those who once helped him. I will not spare your life, Honne Dell. I will kill you.

Conquered by my rage, I unknowingly hit one of the buttons on my headphones. That button was specialized to make me able to transform to my Append Mode. In less than a minute, I was already hovering in the air, wearing my _armor_(Append Suit) and holding my dear Sentimental Soleil, a bow and arrow powered by supersonic waves and light rays. "You…. Why are you here?" I grunted, glaring at him. He didn't move, not even a flinch. That mocking sight of him caused something to snap inside of me. I positioned y bow and arrow, ready to strike anytime. "You'll pay for what you did… You'll pay ! ! !" And with that, I let go. Just before the arrow hit him, a flashing color of green and blue exploded, idiomatically. As the smoke slowly faded away, I glared at the direction. He was still alive. My attak blocked by Master. The arrow held tightly in Master's grasp. His angered eyes locked with my raging ones. "Stop this nonsense."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Stop this nonsense." Master's angered eyes locked with my raging ones. Just his burning gaze was enough to soothe me. My furrowed eye brows slowly relaxed, as well did my body. Soon enough I was standing straight again, so was my mind. I gave Dell a neutral expression before glancing back to Master. His frustrated face also vanished and was now replaced with a gentle smile. I changed back to my Normal Mode. "I'm sorry…" I apologized with shame and looked down. I would never do anything harsh in front of Master, so everyone was a bit surprised by my earlier actions. "It's okay." His not-so-long ago raged voice was now back to his soft voice.

"But… I thought he was our enemy…" I mumbled softly. "He was only taking orders." PhoalaChan's petite voice answered. "He's here to help us, actually." Help? But didn't you just say that he was following that crazy bastard's commands. He might even be here to spy on us, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. How can you be so gullible? The thought angered me, but I tried to stay calm. "But he hurt our friends." I said in a monotone voice. "Like I told you…" she muttered. "That doesn't change the fact…" the bluenette behind me started, his fists curling into a ball. "The fact that he still hurt them! Did he even consider the lives he might've ended?!" "That's right!" Rin joined in and then Piko, "SeeU can't even walk straight at the moment." then pointed to the said cat girl. SeeU, who was clinging onto Aoki for balance, looked down in shame as everyone glanced at her. "He's nothing but a big jerk." Kaito said again. "_You_ guys are the jerks!" PhoalaChan blurted out.

Just before Kaito was about to pounce on Dell, Master prepared for any attacks, and everyone else glaring at each other, a small screech was heard, "Stop!" We turned to see who it was. We found out the squeal came from little Len. And the fact it came from the gentle him startled us a little. "Didn't you hear?" his voice calmed down and he started to walk forward and stopped beside Dell. "He's here to help us!" I heard Kaito sigh, "Ugh, why do you always have to be so naïve!?" he said and started to walk towards the two, an irritation marked on his face. "Don't you know he could kill you right now if he wants to!" he continued, "Stop your foolishness already!" I noticed Len flinch a little but he shrugged it off and stood up front Dell in a protective position. "No, you stop!" he said and spread his arms wide, "Didn't you think that he did it for a reason? What if he was being black mailed by Calmé, he must've got Haku-nee as hostage!" Len tried reasoning but every word Len had said only succeeded in angering Kaito more.

I could see the very displeased expression on Kaito's face as I was only a few steps away from them. I've never seen him like this at all before. Never have I. Why was he so mad anyway? I mean, yeah we're mad at Dell but now he just seemed to be mad at Len and to him only. "Why are you so protective of him? So you'd you rather stay with this guy who had hurt our friends than to us who have been trying to shield you away from the likes of them?!" He snapped causing Len to move back a bit. The blue head pulled his hand up and was about to, I'm afraid, Len. But he was stopped by four forces. Dell blocked the attack, Master and PhoalaChan tugging on the frustrated bluenette's shirt, and Rin who was now holding Len tight in his embrace. The four of them glared at Kaito's azure eyes.

Man, how worse can this moment get? But before anyone could even speak up, the silver headed teen apologized. "I'm sorry… For intruding. It seems like I'm not welcomed here." and then headed towards the door. Len freed himself from his sister's embrace and tugged on the silver head's shirt, "No. It's alright. We appreciate your generosity." The statement caused Dell to look back, Len smiled. "I'm sure we'll all get along well! Right, everyone?" Len gestured us. We hesitantly nodded, PhoalaChan agreed cheerfully, Master smiling with joy, but Kaito didn't. "Right, everyone?" Len asked once again, referring this time to only Kaito. A hesitant yes came out of Kaito's mouth. PhoalaChan and Master then let go of his shirt.

"Oh, almost forgot." PhoalaChan muttered before she handed us some kind of… card keys? "Those will serve as your room's keys. Take a look at the numbers encoded on yours, they will be your room number." Master explained. "Lunch will be served in an hour. So you have my permission to enter your rooms for now." Wow. So that means my room's door wouldn't open unless I swipe the card. Finally, some privacy! Rin won't be able to pull pranks on me ever again! I silently laughed at the thought. "Okay, just be sure to be in time for lunch." Master said before motioning his apprentice and Dell to follow him. "Okay." We all said in unison.

Time was not wasted. As soon as Master and the two were no longer at sight, we all formed groups so we couldn't be easily lost and then started our journey of curiosity in the terribly huge mansion. I was stuck with the daily folks I've been hanging out with lately –Rin, Kaito and Len. The boys seemed to feel a bit awkward together. Well, lucky me I didn't start a fight earlier today. Well… Not as worse as their fight. "What's with that silver head anyway?!" Rin whined. "Nee-chan, we've talked about this." Her twin said. The blonde girl huffed and started a new conversation. We just chatted with each other until we all find our respective rooms. Len was the first to be given shelter; a few doors away, we found Rin's; then Kaito and I found out ours were just in front of each other's.

"Okay, Kaito. I'll be inside, probably knocked out." I waved farewell before closing my door shut, not really bothering to see his reaction. I admired the uniqueness of my room. The walls were painted a lighter shade of my hair, the room was filled with leak-themed items such as; a new iPod, flat screen TV, cabinet, carpet, bed, and even the pillows. I rested my shoulder bag on the floor and excitedly jumped on the bed, landing on my stomach after I took my flip flops off. Master knows me so well! I dag my head on the leak-shaped pillows and took in the scent. I smiled and started to doze off. I yawned, letting my eyes close in weary. And soon enough, I was back at the beach once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people. Here's another chapter~  
I know I'll be disappointing a lot of people in this chapter.  
This is now rated M.**

**WARNING: YAOI, Attempt rape  
**

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, Kaito. I'll be inside, probably knocked out." the turquoise haired girl waved farewell. Before I could even say anything, she closed the door shut. I sighed before entering my own room. What greeted me was the awesomeness of the design and structure. Man, was Master so cool. He knew exactly what my likes and dislikes are. My room… it's nothing fancy, but it's perfect! Especially that thing at the mere side which I see every single day of my life –a cooler, where probably Master stuffed all my precious ice creams. I skipped my way to the heavenly detached freezer that contained my beloved icy delights. I slid the glass open and inhaled the cool air it released. I took maybe five or six popsicles and three cups. And within a minute or two, I was already enjoying my frozen treats, savoring the flavor the food had to offer. From luscious taste, my mind started wondering to the earlier events. I frowned once my mind flashed a fragment of my memory. I grunted, I don't want to remember what I did to Len today. Ugh, I'm such a monster.

I shook my head and instead continued on eating. Yeah, ice cream will do the trick. Just eat more and more and I won't feel bad anymore. "Yeah!" I exclaimed to no one in particular, throwing my right hand with a popsicle up in the air. Oh what am I doing? I'm such a freak! I'm a freak for eating ice cream too much, for having a cat fetish, for being such a pervert and mostly… for loving Len. He was the love of my life, the flower of my chubby bee body, the center of my Solar System. My mind, heart and will would revolve mainly on Len only. I fell in love with him since the moment we met.

"_Alright everyone." Master said as he entered the room. "Your new siblings are here." So we have they're finally here? That would be so fun! I heard that we received a new demand for a female and male voices but I never really got around to stay updated. I wonder how they're like. Meiko said they'll be twins, that would be so cool. "You two can come in now." Master who had his head turned to his back told a certain pair and motioned them to come in. When they finally walked in, the room fell silent for a second. We were surprised. They really are twins! They looked exactly alike –the blonde hair, the pair of azure orbs, posture and general appearance. Well, not exactly alike. The girl seemed to be slightly taller than the other. She also had her hair fall down to her shoulder with only a ribbon on her head to accessorize while the boy had his in a small ponytail. Of course they weren't wearing the same clothes but they matched each other's perfectly. _

"_Everyone, this is Kagamine Rin and Len. They're a bit new to everything so kindly please guide them." Master introduced the two mirror images. My turquoise haired teen squealed and hugged both of them. Miku and Rin were a lot nicer to each other back then. "Hi, I'm Miku, your sister!" One of them winced at the sudden act and she seemed to noticed and let go. Not wanting to frighten the boy anymore she fixed her attention to the other one instead. I think Meiko also noticed and went for this so called Rin instead. Man, aren't they great? Leaving the poor little kitten scared and alone. He was a bit hesitant, was he nervous?_

_I approached the little guy and as soon as I caught his attention, I smiled at hi. "Hi there. The name's Kaito." I said offering a handshake. He hesitated at first but grabbed my hand anyway. "I-It's nice to m-meet you…" he shakily answered and looked away from me. His voice was high-pitched and had not yet cracked, making hi sound a bit feminine. Despite him looking away, I still somehow saw his whole face. I blushed a pink rose. I never realized he was this beautiful. He really looked like a girl! He only stood as tall as my stomach, his hand interlocked with mine was so small and warmed my heart, his shirt was fit and I could see his slim body, and his shyness didn't really make him less female. And that girl over there named Rin, I don't mean to sound rude but she would fit the role as the boy. Her flat chest would have an important part. _

_I heard Meiko giggle, "Do you like ice cream, Hun? I have some." I know she wasn't talking to me but she sure does have ice cream. I quickly pulled my hand away and rushed over to the brunette, trying to snatch the ice cream from her grasp. But she was too fast. "No, Kaito. You've had enough." Meiko scolded me, pointing who the bad boy was. "This is for Rin." "But I haven't had any today!" I whined. "You just had one not too long ago." She said in a somewhat unamused manner. I was fully aware of that fact but damn, I just want my ice cream. I guess I'm gonna have to use my secret weapon. But in all odds, it turned out something I never should have said. "What did you just call us?" the three girls hissed in unison. Meiko grabbed me by the scarf and growled at my face, "Who'd you just called old?" "Leak freak?" "Did you just say something about my chest?" I tried to reason with them but nothing worked. Soon enough I was being pinned to the ground on my stomach, the girls jacking me up. It's funny though, me being beaten up to death by women. Although despite the girls' loud yapping, I heard a silent laughter which caused me to feel lightened up. It was Len. He was laughing, no, giggling. _

_That smile on his face, it was so angelic. Just seeing him so happy made me happy as well. It made me have butterflies in my stomach. It just brightened me. I couldn't help but notice hi glow whenever he was so cheerful. That was the happiest day of my life._

And ever since that day, I always did stupid things on purpose just to see him smile again. I'd do anything really. We then eventually become close friends and before long we became best friends. I could say I was the luckiest and happiest man in the world. Every day I get to hang out with him, have ice cream with him and see him smile from day to night. It wasn't long before I confirmed myself that I was in love with the young boy. But I never told him or anyone. I grew afraid.

One day I came to realization. If I thought I only wanted to do fun things like what best friends would normally do, I was wrong. I realized that I wanted to do everything with him. _To_ him. I wanted to hug him, hold hands together, kiss him, and make love to him. But I would just shrug away my dirty thoughts and remind myself that we were both males. To consider his feelings I cannot seem to do. How would he react to it? What would everyone else say? That I'm a pedophile and am taking advantage of him? He is just fourteen after all, what would they expect from a twenty-two year old man like me? Everything was already so perfect. Just one wrong move and everything could shatter into pieced immediately. Why would I let my selfishness ruin everything?

So I kept distant. If we were once so close, now we're like starting a new friendship. He's like the father of my girlfriend –that kind of awkward. Even if I know it worries him a lot, it's for his own good. I may be able to control myself better now but I'm not going to ignore the possibilities of me hurting him again. Screw my feelings, screw my longings! I can't let it happen again.

_I found myself in a badly drunken state. The only thing I could remember was when Meiko dragged me out of the bar and mumbling something like "I can't enjoy drinking with you around." I don't even know how I got back to the mansion. But what I do know is that it's the middle of the night and I should be quiet so I don't wake up anyone and beat the hell out of me. But I think I failed at that. A certain blonde poked out of his room to catch a glimpse of the scene. Once he noticed me struggling to keep my balance, he rushed over to me and tried to help. Just the warmth of his hands on my arm and back made me blush furiously. _

_Once inside my room, he laid me down on my bed. "Nii-san, you stink." The blonde whined, "Take a bath!" I hissed at the disturbance of my attempts on sneaking my way to slumber. "It's just the alcohol, Len. No need to." "Have you been drinking?" Len asked innocently. "Can't you tell?" "Sorry. Guess I'm not used to the scent of wine." He mumbled softly. "But you still need a bath!" I ignored his nagging and turned to the other side so I wasn't facing him. "Come on, I'll scrub your back for you." He offered, "It'll be fun. Bathing with my Nii-chan." I blushed at the sudden thought of Len naked. "N-No…" it took all my will power to say just that one word. "Aw, come on! You really reek of alcohol." his tone of voice was now a bit saddened. "Nii-san…" I tried to stay silent and ignore the throbbing down my pants. "Then, you don't mind me using your bathroom right?" he said again. I quickly nodded a yes in response so that he could leave sooner._

_After a few minutes he went inside, I couldn't help but imagine Len's bare skin. Just the thought of it made me more aroused. It's stupid though, getting all hard with just my thoughts. But it was just too painful between my pants. I reached my hands down through the binders of my boxers and started stroking my member. I sat up for better access, my pants down my ankle. I know I shouldn't be doing this but Len was just so tempting. So I sat there, all the while trying to keep my moans until my orgasm. I was sweaty, nude, and well… covered in my own semen. But it still didn't settle my sexual desires. My mind was so fuzzy and the alcohol wasn't helping. Without thinking at all, I stood up and went entered the bathroom. I forgot Len was inside but it's too late for that now. I found Len in front of me with only a half-buttoned shirt. (What? He can't wear the same underwear_ ಠ_ಠ ).

_Hot damn was he so sexy! "Oh, Kaito-nii! You startled me." he said as he continued to button his shirt, not a care in the world. Just the sight of him half naked, showing his untainted mind, made me blush deeply. I mean, who wouldn't? I just couldn't help myself anymore. My member hardened once more and it just hit me that I was still naked. No wonder I startled him. Unknowingly, I grabbed his wrist and pushed him into the still-filled tub. I hopped in later. "Nii-san, what—" before he could say anything, I roughly slammed my lips into his, causing a small bruise. As Len tried to push me away, I managed to grab a water hose and chained it around Len's wrists (why is there a water hose in his bathroom?! XD). I pulled away to catch my breath and stared at him with such hungry eyes. _

_I took Len's heavy panting as a chance to enter my tongue into his moist cavern. As I explored his mouth, I started unbuttoning the shirt Len just fixed not too long ago and revealing his luscious pink nubs, with him squirming beneath me. He tasted so good like lemon and vanilla. I needed more. More! I pulled away for a moment to glance once more at his bare skin. Seeing Len breathless and naked through the slightly cold transparent water vanished the last of my sanity. I leaned lower at Len and sucked on his neck, biting the spot afterwards causing Len to gasp. "Nii-san stop!" he pleaded all the while but I didn't mind his whimpers. I actually enjoyed hearing his pained voice. After leaving marks on his neck, I glided up back to his lips and sucked. _

_I could feel the hot fluid flowing down Len's cheeks. He was shivering too. It's neither because of he was scared nor cold but both. Too bad for him, he's already frightened to death and I'm just getting started. I parted our lips and pulled him up so his nipples would be poking out the water before leaning down his chest. I sucked on his right nipple, tweaking the other one. "K-Kai-nii… Nnnggn…" Len let out a strangled moan. I licked the nub before biting it, pinching the other roughly. "Haaaah! Kaito-nii! S-Stop!" he yelped as fresh new tears started rolling down his flushed cheeks again. I started licking from his chest back to his adorable face before kissing him roughly once again. Pulling away, I started biting all over his body, leaving marks of my action. "Please sto-op!" I'm sorry to say this but his sweet voice can't reach my long-ago-vanished morals. And if he did, it would be too late. _

_I sat up, admiring my work and enjoyed Len's helpless attempts on escaping. He squirmed and shivered under me, letting out silent sobs and pleads. I grinned once I felt the need to be pleasured down… there. I kneeled from my sitting position so I was a bit higher. I took advantage of Len's whimpering to slam my cock in his sweet mouth. Len coughed as his air way was suddenly blocked. I pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly, choking Len in the process. The feeling, it was just so unbearable. It wasn't long before I ejaculated inside his mouth. Len tried to spit the seed as I pulled out. I frowned and kissed him, tasting my own semen so it won't go to waste. I forced him to swallow some of the seed. I grinned once he obeyed me. _

_I noticed he had been crying all the while, so maybe I should reward him. I touched my lips to his, rougher than before while my hand let the drain sip all the water. I waited 'til the tub was drop dead free of water before pulling away. I maniacally grinned at him. He winced and screamed. "I hope you're prepared for this." I stated with a hint of sarcasm. I actually want to hear him scream in pain, especially if I was the cause. I torturously spread his legs apart. "S-Stop!" Len whined, blushing furiously in embarrassment. I only laughed insanely. I tightly grasped Len's inner thigh and pulled him up, resting his hips on my shoulder. I ignored Len's whimpers. I know having no support on his back made him feel uncomfortable but this isn't about his pain. No, it's about my pleasure. _

_I pulled my tongue out and teasingly licked his entrance before dipping my taste gland inside him, moving it freely, exploring the unseen cavern. Len yelped as he continued his cries, "Nii-san! Sto-STOP!" His legs winged in the air, his voice hoarse and face flushed. I pulled it out and tasted his member, swallowing it wholly. He moaned and screamed. "Stop! Stop!" he repeatedly chanted. I did, but not because he said so. I thought of a better idea. I placed him down and positioned him, my head poking on his entrance. Len gave me a very frightened look as he saw the devilish appearance on my face. I leaned down and was about to slam in when he screamed my name: "K-Kaito!"_

_His voice was hoarse, his eyes closed shut as tears flooded down, his whole body shivering not from the cold but from his fright. I recalled the name he just screamed, Kaito. The sweet nickname I was given lost in the pool of tears, his respect for me as his 'nii-san' snuck away into nothingness. I felt tears run down my cheek. I took a good look on myself and finally realized what I was doing. "Len…" I mumbled letting him go. I untied the hose and hugged him tight. I felt him cry on my shoulder as I hid my tears on his. "I knew you'd snap out of it…. Kai-nii." He softly mumbled and quietly sank into slumber. His lost respect seemed to have been found again. But it didn't make me feel better. I was still the monster that violated him. The monster that left him a burden to carry for the rest of his life. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I was having a writer's block or what they call it. Also, I have these new ideas for new stories but I don't think I'll be uploading new ones –not until I uploaded Chapter 10 and Butterfly's Pledge's Chapter 5. Lol. **

**So in this chapter there will be a bit of shounen-ai or what so ever. Oh, and you might've realize already that I don't state whose POV is it but it's part of the game's what they call 'challenge'. It's a challenge for both of us so quit your yapping. Okay, well, again, sorry for the wait but I present to you:**

**Chapter Five:**

It's been fifteen minutes already ever since I locked myself inside my assigned room and in just that little amount of time I was already exhausted after playing with everything I could get my hands on. I danced around the room, played with the cuddly gigantic stuffed toys, read some mangas which I found in the bookshelves sleeping beside the novels I decided to check later, ate some sweets that was scattered all over the floor like some savory accessories, watched some comedy shows on TV and made music with my dear guitar.

After jumping on my cream-yellow themed bed, I cuddled with the large teddy bear that sat beside me –it was almost as big as me, really. I scanned the whole of my room with a delighted face. I couldn't stop the rain of happiness pouring down on me. It was paradise here despite the 'lively-boring' look the building had. And just having the knowledge that Master himself was the one who designed –or even the one who constructed or decorated this made me have butterflies in my tummy.

Master knew me well alright. But I pouted a bit as I made a quick summary of my room. I couldn't help but feel a bit girly. Walls painted a light yellow, borders detailed with a fine gold I must say, sweets either scattered or hanging around the room, stuffed toys organized into a fine army of cuteness and a lemon-scented queen bed with cloth seeming like curtains tied at the bed's sides. But I was too delighted and amazed to get annoyed at that sad fact.

It was then that I wondered what the other's room would look like. I'm guessing Nee-chan's would be filled with orange-themed things, Kaito-nii's would have a freezer with ice cream, Meiko-nee's too but instead with booze inside and Miku-nee's with leak-themed items. I want to see their rooms so eagerly but they're probably all asleep, tired from the trip. That means the possibilities of me being the only awake Vocaloid isn't that low. I felt myself frown at the thought. I hated being alone, especially during times I know I _am_ alone.

Just as my thoughts started to drift away, I let out a small yawn and rested my body on the soft mattress. I embraced the teddy bear which I decided to name Gale, tightly. I repeatedly rolled over until I found the perfect position and slowly closed my eyes.

Wait, what am I doing? No! I bolted upwards and shook the drowsiness on my weary eyes. I am not going to sleep! My mind was suddenly filled with my warnings as I recalled my past dreams. "I-I don't want to go back there!" I quietly screamed. I don't want to go back to that nightmare.

Lately, I've been having this same old dream every time I try to sleep. At first, it was about a mansion similar to our previous family household being built. It was quiet and peaceful scenery, just watching those workers enjoy what they were doing, talking to each other with satisfied smiles saying: "We're going to make this the best we ever built." But when I started sleeping in Master's bedroom, the nightmares just won't flooding in. (You might be wondering why the heck Len was sleeping with Master. I'm telling you this now; they're not doing anything naughty. 'Tis was because Len was being upgraded to his Act2 by the time forcing Len to stay up late so…) Even after I moved with Rin-nee.

It would always speak to me, that nightmare… It was so strange and frightening. Every time I enter my dreamscape, I would find myself inside the same old wrecked room where all the scary events would occur. I would find myself chained down to my knees beside a dark-haired girl, who was also chained, laugh and cry as the room burned into ashes. I could feel the heat from the flames and pain from the chains as I struggle to free us. But no matter what I do, I couldn't just seem to do it. How did I even get to this situation?

I felt both confused and guilty as to why the girl was having some kind of mood swing or lag. I tried talking to her but she would only smile at me while tears fall down her flushed cheeks and whisper 'I love you', much to my confusion. I don't think I remember who she was or even met her. But why did she say that? Why did I feel both enlightened and heavy when those words escaped her mouth? There were also these rare occasions where when the window from across the room, which would usually be closed, would be open. It revealed a beautiful sight of the sea outside. Such torture. Being bound with chains of steel as you watch yourselves be burned to the ground with only a glimpse of the paradise outside, mocking you.

It would always, _always,_ be like that. And every time I would wake up I would find Rin-nee shaking me violently as tears race down from my navy oculars. What was it trying to tell me? And… why me? I felt horrible for not knowing. As much as I want to help the girl, I also want to be able to rest in true peace.

I shouldn't think about it much. It's just a dream after all… right? Then why do I feel like I was wrong about everything? But I still shouldn't let it bug me. But I feel the desire to know, to acknowledge, to recognize… why?

Alright, that's enough trauma for me. I stood on my feet, slightly bouncing on the mattress before hopping off. I looked around the room before noticing that black stuffed bunny sitting on top of the small table located at the center. It's weird that I just noticed that now. I approached toy, examining its every inch. The item looked a bit faded. I came up with the hypothesis it was a bit old as I noticed one of the eyes was replaced with a mere tee shirt button and only a white ribbon to accessorize it. I still found it cute though it was probably the smallest stuffed toy in the room as it had this medium size. I took my time to admire the simple-outstanding item I had in my palms.

It was then when a scene flashed in my mind. I saw Master inside a dark burnt room, crying and sobbing badly. I figured he was looking for something or someone. He pushed away all the obstacles and dug his nails into the pile of ashes. It took a while before an arm was revealed together with the same toy I was holding in my hand right now. Another scenery transitioned in my mind. This time, Master was inside of what I guessed was my room but was still unorganized. He was sewing the bunny's eye but sighed as he couldn't make it as new looking as before.

I fell back on the ground as my mind went foggy. My head ached in pain and I growled. "Whoa… What was t-that?" I mumbled as I tried to keep my composure and hesitatingly stood on my knees. Confusion was written on my face, still unsure of what I had just seen. Did I just see the past? No way. How? But never mind that, at least now I know this was important to Master whatever the reason was so it's also important to me. I'll cherish it no matter what because Master entrusted it to me. "I promise I'll take care of you…" I paused for a minute before a name just suddenly popped in my mind. "Ai-chan."

I was now standing on my feet, a shopping bag containing delightful snacks dangling on my arm and Ai sitting on my shoulder. After closing the door behind me that automatically locked itself, I looked around the hall, hoping that maybe anyone was awake so I could share these treats with them. I walked around the hallway aimlessly, awing at every furniture I would encounter. Moments later, I noticed a familiar silver head walk by. "Dell-chan!" I called out as I ran towards the said man. He didn't stop walking though, neither did I. Didn't he hear me? I tugged at his shirt as soon as a I caught along. I gleefully asked him, "Where are you going?"

There was a wave of silence but I never did let go of his shirt. I looked down at the ground, silently watching our pace as we walked. Left, right, left, right, left, right –stop. And after the brief pause for a turn, it's back again to the accelerating rhythm. Right, left, right, left, right, left. "Shouldn't you be in your room by now?" he finally spoke. "If anyone finds you with me, I don't know what they'll do this time." Once those foolish words came out of his pale lips, I quickened my pace so that I was walking side by side with him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Dell-chan! I won't let them hurt you." I chimed to cheer him up. I wasn't just bluffing; I'll do anything to keep my friends safe and happy. Much to my disappointment, I didn't get the reply I was expecting as he walked ahead, leaving me behind tugging at his shirt again. I heard his silent mutter, "And what can a kid like you do?" I huffed, slightly offended as he underestimated my strength. "I can fight you know." I said as I let go of his gray tee to lightly punch his back.

"But you're nothing against Kaito or Gakupo. Especially to your own sister." He added, "Kaito could've pummeled you earlier if it wasn't for me." I pouted. Do I really look that weak in everyone's eyes? I know I'm not as big as the other guys but I can take on fights. Well, at least I think I can… "Why does everybody underestimate me?" I started. "I'm telling you I can take some of them on. And it doesn't have to turn out that way; can't we try to reason first? I'm great at that."

I heard him chuckle a bit. He's finally opening to me… I think so? But that cheerful smile on my face slowly turned into a pout once again as he spoke. "Don't bother. You'll get bored of it anyway." I felt my brows furrow. "What? No! I'll prove it to you." The words bolted out my mouth as I interlocked his left hand with my right one. "From now on, I'll be your bodyguard. I'll follow you wherever you go." He quickly looked away as I said the last sentence. I gave him a confused look as his neck got red. He shrugged, "Alright." He turned to me, pale eyes shimmering with glee as he smiled at me for the first time.

I shook my head violently as I started dozing off. My thoughts were so focused on Len and Len only. I couldn't bring myself to forget about him even for just a second. As my memories flooded in my mind, I was cruelly forced to be reminded of the unforgetful violence I did to the said blonde. I tried to harass the child and here I am still living in paradise. Why does he have to be so forgiveful? What if I get out of control and try to rape him again?! He's so naïve, so gullible and innocent. It makes me want him and protect him at the same time. But I can't do that, not like how I wanted it to be. He's just too young to understand.

* * *

"Ugh, I have to take my mind of these things." I grunted as I tried to get myself up from the soft mattress I never really intended to part with. I took the minute to fix my hair before leaving my heavenly room. While I was trying to find a place where I could freshen up a bit, I came across a certain blonde girl. "Oh, PhoalaChan." "Oh hey, Kai. You wouldn't happen to know where Len is, hmm?" said blonde greeted. Confusion was obvious in my features. "Isn't he in his room?" She shook her head a clear 'no'. "When I called him, no one answered." I chuckled quietly, "Probably asleep then." But I just really couldn't convince her as she brought out some high-tech thingy. "Doesn't say the same for my radar." She let a minute pass while she struggled with the so-called radar. "Meh, I think it's broken." She said, giving up on the portable machine. "Anyway, if you ever see Len tell him to go see Master." The blonde flicked her hair before started walking pass me in. She waved goodbye.

So, he's not in his room, huh? Well, maybe he's with his sister. You know those two, always tagging along with each other wherever the other would take them. That's why I'm so jealous of Rin, the one Len loved the most. But someday I'll outrank her in Len's list, I'll be his number one and I'll be his savior. Man, there seriously isn't a moment I don't think of him. My guts wriggled, sending uncomfortable waves down my body. Why do I feel the need to go and search for him? Oh please don't tell me he's in trouble. I sighed. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

* * *

It took a few more minutes of awkward silence 'til we finally arrived at the ground floor. Dell took the first step out of the elevator before I followed behind him. "So, where are we going exactly?" I brought up my previous question as it remained unanswered. "To the garden." He briefly replied. "Garden? So you're a gardener now?" I jokingly asked. I was curious to why he had business in there in the first place. "Apparently." he answered.

Before I knew it, we were already standing in front of a glass slide door. It was transparent, yeah, but I couldn't really see through it but I did see green –green, like leaves or something. "You'll love it here." The silver head spoke, making me glance at him for a moment then back to the outside scenery as the glass doors automatically opened. The doors' slow pace made this effect that looked like they were gigantic red curtains revealing a wonderful scenario. I didn't find myself standing in correction; the sight of the luscious and rich garden was magnificent.

From blur shades of green, the scene of a well cared garden ascended before my awestrucked figure. The whole of me wondered through the small area of the giant garden. My navy oculars widened in amazement, my view focused on the beauty, as I moved along side Dell. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Lilies, daisies, roses, tulips, belles, carnations and even rare flowers –such as the unpopular Jade Vine which would only be found in the Philippines, Parrot's Beak, Koki'o which was knw t be long extinct, and most of all the Middlemist Red which was known to be extinct in China. And the Franklin Trees, oh, how lovely. I can't wait to see the tree's flowers during fall when they turn a bright red. I don't even know how Master got a hold of just one stem of them as they are sold for millions and heck, here he has a whole garden full of them. I noticed a suspicious looking machine at the mere side but I eased once Dell explained it to be a technology to help the flowers grow in our climate. Why do I even know? I've been doing some research lately that's why.

But the whole of my attention was cruelly stolen once my widened oculars came in contact with the stone statue of a girl and a boy standing at the center of the garden. I couldn't exactly say woman and man, the figures looked young. The girl had her hair fall down, an inch pass her shoulders and had this hair ribbon similar to Rin-nee's. She was standing on her feet; one hand holding a bunch of actual live rare flowers know as the Chocolate Cosmos –a charming flower that blooms a dark red to maroon petals, and the other was pulled up beyond her level and she was smiling. On her side was the boy on his knees; one arm containing the said rare flower and the other hand was dipped into the water which was caused by a spilled jar –which also served as a 'watering can' to the plants as it directly goes to the roots.

That's when I realize the girl looked a bit familiar to me. That's right. She's the girl from my dream. But what does Master have to do with her or them? I stared at the figures blankly as question started filling my conscience. One of those would be how these twins and the woman standing straight at the front of the mansion relate to Master. I shrugged the thoughts off. Maybe he just bought these statues somewhere. It's either that or it's a mere coincidence. But how? This exact figure in front of me was the girl who haunted my dreams for a while now. It can't just be a coincidence.

My thoughts were suddenly ripped from my mind as I heard Dell stumble somewhere near the shed at the corner. I quickly ran to him as I tried to help him up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he closed the shed's door behind him with a pack of seeds in his palms. "Look at this." He gestured me to follow him as he approached the figures that bothered my mind. He pulled the hidden lid before pressing one of the revealed buttons. A container appeared as the gadget recognized the button's commands where Dell poured the bird feed inside. Once he pushed another button, I was astonished as it suddenly showered the seeds all over the lot specified for plants only. A pile of the feed gathered at the palm of the girl, catching some of the birds flying by's attention. I was surprised when the flying creatures passed through the barrier that was casted upon the house. About five or six White Wagtails appeared at the girl's hand to immediately gobble all the seeds. Some other birds of different kinds visited the place as they relaxed and enjoyed at their playground. There were also some bird houses where expected and unexpected guests could stay.

As the flying creatures messed around, some had fondled with the flowers –causing some pollen or powders or whatever they're called were sprayed around the air, attracting butterflies, lady bugs, etc… We watched them in amusement, bewildered at the wonderful sight. "They visit here every week." Dell began, "Some of them actually decided to stay." He faced backwards where bird houses, bee farms and butterfly gardens were. I wasn't actually surprised. If I were them, I'll never leave this paradise too.

"Well, that's all the business I have here." The man beside me spoke again. "Oh! I have some snacks with me. You wouldn't mind helping me finish these, right?" I smiled at him and felt glee as he returned it. "Sure." He said, leading us to a nearby bench. I pulled the bag from its bottom to pour the sweets on the cold steel bench. Dell grabbed a chocolate bar or two before proceeding to satisfy his light hunger. I settled Ai down my lap as I grabbed a wafer. I peeled the plastic wrapper before gazing back to Dell who was so into the chocolate's goodness. I chuckled at the sight of him.

I never felt this close to him before. He always seemed so distant to us. We would only see him around when he comes to pick up Haku-nee. He wouldn't talk or even make eye contact to us. His aura would always reek of smoke and caffeine as he is a workaholic. I never knew he was such a soft loving guy. Haku-nee is so lucky to have him. And it just enlightens me to know he never did turn his back on us even if we practically treat him like an invisible wall.

"Len." A familiar low voice called out. The two of us turned our heads around to find an irritated Kaito-nii glaring at us. I could feel the cold glare on me but my guts told me those cruel stared weren't for me at all. He is totally sparking a fight with Dell through their eyes. "W-What is it?" I interruptingly asked, snapping them from their mental battle. Nii-chan gazed on me with a blank expression. "Master was looking for you." He said in a very low tone. I couldn't help but flinch at his behavior. He's been like this ever since… ever since that time when he… when he tried to sexually harass me. But I already told him I forgive him, I mean that! It's like we're total strangers to each other now and I'm not happy at all.

"Oh, there you are!" A familiar blond showed up. PhoalaChan, or whom I like to call LalaChii, stopped once she felt the aura surrounding us. She just nodded and grabbed my hand, "Well, we'll be going now. Master's waiting for us." She dragged me quite away from the two men as she waved farewell. "Oh, umm, Dell-chan. Yu can have the snacks if you want—whoa!" I looked back at the two as my wrist ached in pain under my friend's grasp. Something tells me that leaving those two alone was a big mistake. I clutched Ai securely in my LalaChii-free arm, hoping I was wrong.

**Well, that would be it for this chapter.  
Oh, and I'll make a sketch on what the statue's look like.  
And more about PhoalaChan on Chapter Ten or what-so-ever. I'll be introducing two new characters by then.  
But for now, please favorite, watch/follow, and comment/review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, peeps! Did ya miss me? I bet you did. Oh, and sorry for the late update. I was having a writer's block. (No not really. I just didn't have time to type the story –it's written on paper because **** you that's why).  
Anyway, about the sketch I promised… Meh, I'll do it later, promise. Oh and I still won't tell whose POV is it, kay? I told you it's part of the game.**

**FUKKIN DISCLAIMER: So far I own PhoalaChan, the story, the IDOLOiDs, that greedy bastard and my creepy yaoi dreams -then I'll be aiming for Master and then Len and then Miku and then… etc. **

**Chapter Six**

As soon as I was certain Len and PhoalaChan were out of my sight, I faced the silver head with irritation obvious in my features. He gave me a _very _emotional death glare with anger and sympathy (?) appearing in his rising aura. Of course I didn't forget to return back his favor and shot my own evil gaze with the task of sending shivers down his spine. There was something about this guy that made my hair stand and my blood boil –but what? I gulped, swallowing the block that was stuck in my throat and prevented me to speak. I found myself frozen to the ground, my hands shaking a bit, my vocals as stiff as the cement post behind me and cold sweat dripped out of my skin. Dell stayed still, keeping his composure as if he was trying to send messages to my brain with telepathy. It's those eyes. Those deep red eyes of Dell's, they seemed like they're trying to turn me into stone.

Our awkward and a bit stiffening staring contest ended as soon as the silver head averted his gaze and shook his head lightly. My body enlightened so. I tried to regain my composure and cleared my throat before I finally spoke. "I don't want to see you near Len or any of my friends again." I said in a deep low toned voice, trying to send him the direct point. "Especially Len. He can be too naïve and gullible at times, so I understand why a spy would try to get close to him." He didn't say anything in return but rather just stared at me in a blank expression. "If you get the picture then I'll be going." I turned to my back and started to leave, heading towards the direction of the dining hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ne, what did Master need me for?" I asked the long haired blond walking in front of me, keeping a steady pace. "He just wanted to see you, really; about Shizuka." She answered in a delighted tone as she let go of my aching wrist and skipped along the way. I sighed in relief once the pain around my wrist subsided and returned my attention to LalaChii (PhoalaChan). "Shizu-chan?" I asked in a confused tone. "What is it about her that he wanted to know?" I scratched my head as I thought of a reason why Master would need me to answer questions about the said white-pink haired girl. If it's about Shizuka that he wanted to know more about, the best choice to ask would be LalaChii –since she grew up with her and all. Well, she is a very close friend of mine but LalaChii and Shizuka were like siblings to each other. "I have no idea, really." The blond answered my previous question.

There was a moment of silence before one of us spoke again. "Shizuka is an Utau." LalaChii stated her voice a bit hoarse. "Do you think she turned her back on us too?" At that question, both of us stopped walking. I have no idea what I should answer her. I haven't seen Shizu-chan myself over what seemed like a month ago when the announcement of the 'survival game' was told aloud, world-wide. I don't want to know or even think that our white and pinked hair friend had betrayed us. She wouldn't, I know so. But if I get LalaChii's hopes up and turned out Shizu-chan did leave us… What would happen? "I'm not sure so, myself." I finally replied, clutching on my stuffed bunny, Ai, tightly.

The rest of the journey to Master's office was conquered by silence. I felt a bit uncomfortable as I was used to LalaChii always being such a loud mouth. Once we reached the destined room, LalaChii took care of the door security and intruded the revealed open space. Master sat on his chair, seeping a mug of steaming hot coffee. "Ah, just in time." He said as he fixed his slouching form and sat properly. "I was just about to go to the dining table, guessing you might not appear." "Just about to?" questioned the blonde beside me and lifted an eye brow as she noticed the mug filled with caffeine. Master chuckled, "Well, at least you guys are here."

"Um, you called me for… Shizu-chan?" I asked. He nodded in return. "So, what did you want to know?" LalaChii directly commanded. Master got the point and answered immediately, "Just a thought… Did Shizuka had a sibling?" I thought for a minute. Hmm, Shizuka never mentioned anything about having a sibling before. "Um, as far as I know, she… doesn't." I hesitantly answered, cocking my head to the side. "Why do you ask?" Master only shook his head a 'no' and smiled at us. "Is that all you needed us for?" LalaChii questioned impatiently as her stomach rumbled. Master gave us a thinking look before saying: "Well, since you two are here already and it's probably for the best…" Now I'm getting confused. Why did he ask about Shizuka anyway? Master hesitated at first, "Just don't get too surprised, I know you guys saw this coming anyway." "Just spit it out already." The blonde beside me looked a bit irritated. I squirmed a bit, guessing that this news would probably be bad. "Well… Shizuka, she…" I watched him hesitate a bit as the white and pink haired girl's name tingled in my ear –in a very unpleasant way I may say. Finally deciding to speak up, Master straightened his gaze at the two of us, reassuring to us that what was coming would probably shock us a bit but is also okay. "Shizuka was the one who bombed the building alongside Dell."

The words echoed through my brain. I found myself frozen in shock, my tight grip on Ai loosened a bit. "Actually… Shizuka was the only one who implanted the bomb. Dell got accidentally separated from her so when we found him, we all thought it was him who did it." He continued, his gaze now locked upon the cement floor. "And she was the one who acted upon Calmé's orders and brainwashed the others…. Dell said she wasn't even brainwashed or anything at all. She just acted on her own free will with Calmé's orders." No, that can't be. Sweet and caring big sister Shizuka… She would only want to see us laugh and have fun. Why would she? This is really messing up my brain. I don't want to accept the fact that Shizu-chan was the one who hurt our friends.

I looked at my side to see how LalaChii was taking this. She was the same as me. Her blue orbs widened in shock, her brows furrowed in confusion and her body tensed in disbelief. If I was so affected with this awful truth, so would LalaChii but even more. "She…" her voice was shaky and hoarse. "She must have been blackmailed… Yeah, that's it." The girl in disbelief quietly chanted. Master only furrowed his brows more. "That's what I want to believe as well." I joined Master at blankly staring at the ground. At that time, I didn't know what else to do other than keeping my gaze locked with the cold floor. I just really can't believe it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yawned as I sat between Rin and Miki at the dining table. "Hey Miku, did you sleep well?" the magenta haired girl asked as she aimlessly played with the forks. "Mm, yeah." I said with another yawn and rested my head on the very, very long table. "It was great, really. I was in this beach and I swam and played with the fishes." I explained, smiling at my joy filled memories. "Yeah! I slept too and I dreamt about this cool hotel. I was in this huge room and anything I wished for appeared before my eyes! The windows showed a beach outside so I guess I was in a beach resort but I never really did leave that heavenly room. I mean, why would I? If I go out, I might not get the chance to get back in again." Rin chimed, her eyes gleaming with sparks. "Oh, and there was also this fancy beach hotel in my dream. Except, the other side seemed abandoned." I told her as I recalled from my dream. Miki, who was listening to us this whole time, said something along the lines of: "Maybe your dreams are linked. Well, beach and resort?"

I gave her statement a thought. "That would be awesome." I said as I sat up. "Nah, Miku-nee's appearance in my dream would ruin everything about the 'dream come true' setting." The blonde girl cruelly said and chuckled. I decided not to put fuel on fire as Master, Len and PhoalaChan entered the room –making everyone of us at the same room at the same time. I couldn't help but notice the three's pale looks. Had something happened? On the other side, Kaito seemed a bit pissed off when Dell took a seat at the mere corner of the table. Okay, I'm certain that something happened between those two males.

The three sat near each other, Master being at the end of the table alongside PhoalaChan and Dell. I noticed Rin and Kaito wince when they noticed Dell's slight distance from Len, I did too. After the quick noon prayer, Master finally answered our grumbling tummy's questions. "Let's eat." He said as the servants came out from the kitchen with the food. Our eyes sparkled when all different kinds of dishes were placed right before our eyes. All of us spent the entire hour with stuffing ourselves with food. I ate leak soups for appetizing, leak curry for the main course and of course a banana split with leak sprinkles. Rin-chan had a turkey, some sandwiches, a slice of strawberry cake and a parfait. Miki-san stayed with her diet and ate only a mere salad and sandwich, topped with a bit of cucumber juice of course.

Once we were all stuffed and contented, Master spoke up. "I'll leave today with no activities what so ever but the training starts tomorrow morning." We all nodded our heads in understanding. I am pretty pumped up on getting stronger. Yes, stronger. I have to become stronger for my friends. I will get stronger. "You can all have a look around the entire mansion if you'd like. Dinner is exactly on seven. I'd like everyone to eat together so please try not to be late." As soon as Master spoke up the words intruding his mind, he stood up and headed out, followed by his young apprentice and Dell.

"Great! We can finally see the whole of this mansion." the magenta haired girl chimed, her 'ahoge' twitching upwards. "Yeah, but it'll probably take forever! Have you seen the size of this building?!" the blonde beside me interrupted. Miki smiled, "But it would still be fun!" I nodded in agreement. "Hey, let's go see that statue before." "Huh?" Rin's nose wrinkled, "Why would you even want to see that?"

"So, what's the reason for taking us here again?" The blonde asked in irritation as I examined the said stone statue of a woman. "Nothing. I just wanted to see it again." I replied, glancing at my two companions before returning back to my examining. "It's just that… She looks familiar… The statue, I mean." I heard the two on my back make a sound of confusion. "I think I've seen her before…" As I tried to remember exactly when and where did I see her, a scene flashed in my head. I saw room filled with books, pens, inks and documents inside –which I guessed was Master's room although it didn't look like his previous room back in our former household and I've never been in Master's room here. "Where?" "In Master's room. I saw a portrait of her." A painting revealed in my mind –there stood the dark haired woman, smiling at the viewer of her portrait with gentle eyes. "Huh? Master's room? But I've been in there since well… since I was made. I never saw that picture of her." The blonde said, more confused than before.

I shook my head lightly. "Sorry. I must be wrong." "Or not." Miki said, "Your predicting powers might be on the work again." That's right. I can see through the future. But, I can only do so during a full moon. And when it is a full moon, I'd sing to it and it would sing back as well. It would send us warnings in a form of a lullaby. "It can't be. It's day right now and tonight will be first quarter." I said as I, as well, started to question my ability.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried not to let the fact affect me. The fact that Shizuka –my friend, my sister– had betrayed us. She was so loving, so caring, so gentle yet she was the one who brought hurt among our comrades. I forced myself not to fall on my knees, pull my hair and let out a blood curdling scream. I believed in her. We believed in her. But why? No, no. I'm letting this whole situation ruin me. But I can't just let it pass by. I can't just brush away the problem when she, my sister, was the one who caused this emotionally scarring story. Maybe… Maybe she was being threatened by Calmé. Yes, that must be it. Shizuka would never want to see her family suffer. She would never…

"PhoalaChan." A deep voice concluded my confused and lost thoughts. I looked up at the brunette that stood before my petite figure. "Y-Yes, what is it?" He sighed and rested his hands on my shoulder, another limb pressing on my back which I have guessed to be Dell's. They patted me, as if reassuring me that everything would be alright. "I know you're sad about Shizuka but…" Master started but I cut him short. "It's okay, Master." I shook my head lightly, "I'm sure Shizuka can never betray us… She's planning on something but I'm sure she did it for us even if it meant hurting us at first." Master and Dell only gave me a weak, sad smile and it struck me like a needle but I managed to return back a similar smile.

"Oh and Dell, have you fed the animals?" "Yes, sir." "Great. I can't thank you enough." I chuckled before slipping away from the two, only to have them tag behind me. I stopped my pace once I saw the blonde from before, looking through the glass window. "Len!" I called out, running to his side. We exchanged greetings and I asked him what he was doing. He said he was doing nothing in particular but standing and staring is something. Once he saw the two men following me, he gave them a gentle smile. "I was wondering what happened to you, Dell-chan. I hope you and Kai-nii didn't fight." Said silver head smiled awkwardly as he waited for Master's reaction. "Fight? Didn't I told you no fighting in the mansion?" the angry brunette scolded. "Yeah, but we didn't." "Oh, really? Okay then."

Len and I chuckled at how Dell was so obedient to Master. "Oh yeah, Master. I forgot to say thank you." Len started, "I really loved my room. It must be such a bother for you. A simple room would be enough for me." The three of us smiled at the twin's golden heart. "Oh, and Ai-chan." He showed us Ai whom was actually a stuffed rabbit. It looked a bit old and faded and some stitches can be seen clearly around its right arm and legs. A white ribbon circled its neck and one of its eyes was replaced with a shirt button. "I know you worked hard on fixing her so I promised t take care f her!" The blonde chimed. "Ai…" I heard a soft mutter that came from the brunette. "Why did you name her Ai?" he asked, his brows furrowed a bit. "Well, it just suddenly popped in my mind." He stated, "It's weird though. When I found her on the table, I saw something flash in my mind." Now my own brows curled up as well, making my feature look confused. "I saw you inside a burnt house and in my room –fixing Ai." He mumbled as he blankly stared at the stuffed toy.

Len turned to the window as he heard his twin's laughter from outside. His twin noticed him too as she waved at him, telling him to come down and join them. "Ah, guess I have to go now. Sorry I won't be able to stay by your side as I promised, Dell-chan. But I will keep my promise somehow," he chuckled. "Thanks again, Master." He waved at us while he ran to the elevator for a shortcut downstairs. The three of us only stood there as we watched Len's innocent figure disappear. "I never knew anyone else rather than Miku had natural powers." I started, "Do you think… Len can see the past?" Master kept his straight expression before finally speaking. "We don't have proof yet. But it may be possible." He looked down at the cement floor before glancing back at Dell and I. "If so, it's our responsibility to widen and train his ability. Isn't that right, my trusty comrades?" We smiled in determination as Dell and I exchanged joyful gazes. We faced Master with a confident look. "Yes, commander."

**Well that ends today's chapter! I promise to upload a sketch of what the statues should look like.  
So for now, please favorite, watch/follow and comment/review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, people! *sigh* I know, I've made you all wait and I'm sorry. No, really. I'm sorry. But I promise, and this time I plan on keeping it no matter what, that I'll update much, much faster. *another long heave of sigh* Oh, by the way, I'm being forced by my brother to upload another different story. You guys know I can't but then again he was going to take away my yaoi materials. So after the twelfth chapter, I'll be introducing…. two stories. **

**Notice: Some original character debuts and still no POV notes.**

**Chapter Seven**

7 : 4 2 a m. I guess it's been, what, eighteen minutes after Master had tasked us to gather in this really huge room as we finished our breakfast. We spent the last few minutes admiring the wide space and quarreling about what those training gears were for. It's obvious –they're for training! Gosh, why does everyone around me have to be so dumb and think they're for construction? Although, I'm starting to question why the gears were in just two sides of the room and this machine that seemed to be like a control panel for something –but what?

"Everyone, please gather around." the Master said from behind us, followed by his two apprentices. We all circled around him, our ears ready to dig up the words to be heard. My brows furrowed once Master dipped his hand in the suspicious box PhoalaChan held. He pulled out a pair of new headphones. It had this theme but I couldn't name it at the moment –it was monochrome and had a few buttons on the right housing of the ear pad. Dell and his pair tilted the metal boxes for us to see the new sets of headphones in different colors and themes stuffed inside –that's all. Okay, now I'm really confused. Master, who finally noticed our confused looks, gently smiled and explained. "These shall serve as your GPS or tracking device, communication device and in an epic way, your weapons."

We weren't all that surprised since our regular or usual headphones made and improvised by him, specifically, already served as our charging and communicating device and of course, what they are made to do –play music. But wait… "Weapons?" "Yes, your weapons." Master immediately answered to aide to our headache-causing questions. He then turned his gaze to our pink haired friend, Luka, who had her eyes wide once eye contact was made. We were educated by Master our whole lives and we know well what that mockingly kind smile meant. Luka closed her eyes before nodding and stepping up front. Master then motioned her to wear the headphones in his hands. Once it had solid contact on Luka's hair, Master guided her hand on one button and pressed it. And with just one click, our slightly confused face shifted into an astonished one as the two sides of the phone glowed as well as the rest of her clothes. That was another shock for us when her casual clothes were transformed into a tank top, gloves that passed her elbows, a collar with a blue gem and tights with its belt decorated with guns and bullets. "You should have just said battle suits not weapons." The blonde apprentice still managed to joke about it despite our confusion. "Yeah," the brown haired chuckled. "That would be better."

The rest of that hour was spent with a few more confusion and awe's and honestly, I don't remember most of it. All I know that right now, I had just transformed into my battle armor –which wasn't that much of a shock since I was only assigned with my Append. Yes, the master improvised my Append suit so I'll be able to summon my weapon using just my mind and also, he said he ran out of designs that fit me. But to be true, I prefer my usual clothes since this improvised armor is so revealing. Well at least I'm not the only one who's stuck to reuse our old but actually pretty cool clothes.

The Kagamine twins were at the same state as me –who are currently stuck with their Appends as well. Same goes for Gakupo and Gumi with their V3. But everyone else had their new battle suits, yeah that is so fair. Ugh, dying of sarcasm here.

Oh well, at least I know how to use this thing… I think. Let me just do a quick check. Hair clips can detect motion and vibrates when the attack is too much to handle, gloves can absorb electricity and summon my weapon, belt that can apply and defy gravity, and boots that can break even bullet proof glass. By the way, my signature weapon is an electric bow that can calculate the distance and angle of the target while the arrow is made of light particles. My gloves make the arrow possible by absorbing electricity and charging them inside so once I summon the arrow; the gloves will release the charged particles. The friction of the particles causes the flash to solidify into a form of an arrow that can pierce through the body and instantly paralyze the whole system. Awesome, right? (Sorry, I know you have a head ache now. I don't like explaining things but here I am… Sorry.)

"So, are you all armored up? 'Cause we're starting now." The Master reassured as he made his way to the control panel with his assistants. PhoalaChan asked, "Are you guys really sure of what to do? I mean, I understand the suits instructions are hard to process—" "Oh come on, PhoalaChan. We told you we already know! So start with the training already, I'm getting so pumped to show you all whose best." the female Kagamine twin rudely and mockingly cut the concerned blonde off her words. "Yeah, don't underestimate us!" Piko shouted in unison with Miki. The defeated assistant giggled, "Alright, then. Master, start the engines!"

Master then pressed a button, which we couldn't see from our positions, without any hesitation. A flash of green light scanned the whole room before, out of nowhere, popped a small thumb-sized box. It fell to the ground before the ground shook and out came a giant transformer-looking robot. And with the words: "Ha! I bet you can't beat my armored bot." coming out of Master's mouth, I now announce the start of the training.

-x-

I panted heavily as I tried to rehydrate my dried throat with Len's lemonade soda. I gulped in as little amount as possible so Len could still have some but my body just asked for more. Now, I'm staring at an empty can that used to be filled with savory liquid. I leaned back on my seat and hang my head. It was already afternoon when the training was ended. Master intended to give us a lunch break then continue with the training but we insisted to continue and now, we're all in the wedding-hall-sized living room. We were all too exhausted to even go to the dining hall to have a proper meal.

Once I've finally regained my composure, I sat up and warily stared at everyone before attempting on apologizing to Len for consuming all his drink. "It's okay, Miku-nee. I understand your thirst." He humbly said. Great, now I feel guilty for being so selfish. "Yeah, we know well how much of a greedy bastard you are!" Rin stuttered. That reminds me, I still haven't avenged from before. But just as I was about to make a counter, the door flew open as PhoalaChan and Dell came in with the food cart. Oh, just the smell makes my stomach growl just when I thought it was dead. They handed out our meals as we thanked them in return. "What took you guys so long!?" Kaito bluntly asked with an irritated expression when the silver head handed out his. "We had trouble with the food storage. Plus, you guys were the ones who preferred eating here. If you stayed in the dining hall, we wouldn't have a problem with the walk." PhoalaChan countered. Kaito just let out a silent 'pfft' before finally eating his lunch.

"Oh and by the way, Master said to tell you guys you're more than welcome to check in bed early." The blonde stopped midway out of the door to say, "You guys did great." Rin gobbled her ramen before managing to sputter out an 'I know, you didn't have to tell me'. The blonde rolled her eyes before finally getting out with her partner tagging behind. I heaved a sigh of relief before swallowing the goods to relieve my hunger.

-x-

The next day was filled with some more sweat and sounds of determination. I would've witnessed all of it but I had other plans for today. It's been a while since my band had met up for a meeting but I don't plan on having one –well, at least not a serious one. So, I appointed us to meet today at our usual hang out in the city. I consulted Master about it and he said it was okay as long we I don't spoil our hiding place.

I glanced at my wrist watch as I pedaled my bike to the city. It took me an hour to the city and one more to get to the meeting place. Maybe I should've just taken the bus, but I honestly prefer traveling alone or with a familiar face but today, I'm alone so yeah. I parked my bike rather carelessly because I just care less that's why. I'm far too eager to see my band mates again. I wonder if they're here yet, or am I the first one again. Oh, I can't wait!

I rushed to the designated room with a few stumbles at the staircase as I struggled to get into the rooftop. I stopped dead on my tracks as I was now in front of an old gray painted door. I looked at my right side and noticed the mess we made back then. This room is where we used to play games and eat all day. I smiled before proceeding on opening the door that lead to the marvelous view of the rooftop. My excitement from before turned into nervousness, I mean, it's been so long. It seemed like months when the last time I've heard of them. Have they kept in touch with each other while I was gone? No, that's not the right question. What should I tell them? Would they understand? What would they feel about me? Do they hate me?

My shaking hands slowly turned the knob and with the click, the door swung to the side. I took a step in(or out. Rooftop, remember.)The first thing that met me was the wind that almost blew my hair ribbon off and I was shocked to find our band's violinist, Arotho Shirou-kun. He stared at the busy town from above with his 'green and a hint of gray' eyes. He had this usual smile that he would always show us to lighten our day. His dark hair swayed in harmony with the breeze. Oh, he looked so calm and peaceful –should I interfere? With his cheerful attitude, how can I afford to have him hate me after leaving them?

He snapped out of his daze as he seems to finally notice me. "Ah, Taichou*!" he greeted with glee obvious in his tone. I'm astonished! He still calls me captain* after all I have done? Unsure of what to say, stuttered out some words –at least some of them are actual words. "S-Shirou-kun! Uh, hey there." I awkwardly said. He chuckled at my reaction before taking me in an embrace. I waited for the hug to end before opening my mouth. "You're not… mad at me?" He chuckled once again before shaking his head gently. "No! How could I be mad at you? How could _we_ be mad at you?" His gaze left me as it wandered towards the door. I turned around to see the rest of my band mates.

All of my band mates or how I prefer to call them, crew, are here –our famous guitarist, Hiroma Sayoshi; the stylish bassist, Kuniko; the cheerful pianist, Ranelle Domaen; the mysterious drummer, Kanji; and even the guy, Kuro, that always hang out with us but never wanted to join us was there. They were all standing there with their gentle smiles showing off. Not even a single taint of anger was visible in their appearance. They all seemed calm and elated as we all finally met once again. This made me realize, it's already been a whole year when I thought it had only been months.

That's right; I left the band due to family problems. I've been so busy trying to run away from my parents that I never even realized how much time had passed by. When I thought I finally got away, I unknowingly forgot about my friends that served as my other family. I forgot about them that I started to look for a family once again. And when I found a family with Master and the others, I joined them without even looking back. I was a fool.

My mental remorse was then forced to be put deep down in my heart for later to be recognize as my crew ran towards their captain and hugged my petite body. "We missed you, Taichou!" Ranelle exclaimed followed by the rest of them. It made me smile, the fact that they didn't change their view towards me and they were still the same –the exact same crew that loved each other like true siblings and would do anything to cheer the other up, just how I remembered them to be.

I don't know what and how things turned out like this but all I know is that it's already been hours and no we're inside the apartment doing karaoke. The question how didn't bother me though as I watched my crew have fun and fight over the last slice of pizza with a smile on my face. They were still the same and to be honest, I don't mind it. I don't mind having to deal with problems they cause ever since –as long as I get to be with them and solve the case together.

Hiro –the nickname only I was permitted by him to use – was still as reckless and untidy as ever and never even bothered to comb his golden brown hair. Just this kind of attitude made me doubt the fact he was now seventeen. He was the exact opposite of Kanji, the third eldest.

Kanji was quiet and calm even when it comes from problems to disasters. He's the type that when everyone else would go wacko and panic, he'd stay still and watch us explode our nervous system and would only work if Kuniko or I tasked him to run errands. It's a bit of a bother though; his dark hair grew longer, making him look like an emo person.

Kuniko was the eldest among all of us with a year older than Hiro. She was like the vice chairman after me. She was so mature and responsible. Although her Lolita complex gives it away, no matter what she acts like she would still look so grown up. Also, her long and curly brown hair that she ties in a ponytail makes me want to curl my hair too.

On the other hand, Ranelle or Ran was the second youngest after me. She was fourteen while I was thirteen. But her personality would just give it away, even her dark red hair that she pulls into two braids would. She's so innocent and cheerful –she'd go play here and there, then and now.

And then there's Arotho whom I like calling by his other name, kind and gentle Shirou-kun. He was also one of the people I admire so much. Well, not the admiration you guys have in mind –not that way. He was just so gleeful and outgoing even without a reason to smile. He's the type that would do anything to uplift your spirit when you're feeling down. He's been the closest to me and at times, I tell him my secrets. He's a good listener and I thank the world for that. Also, the way he just looks a bit feminine ( kill me XD ) make me a bit self-conscious.

Lastly, Kuro. He's just that guy that you know, helps other people for no reason. We met him that one time when we were having problems about where we could settle for meetings. He offered us his apartment and we were too bashful to decline his kindness. We asked him if he wanted to join our band but he humbly rejected the invitation. He said he doesn't sing anymore but why? He has such a great voice and he can make a female impression. Again, my self-conscious strikes once more. Also, I can't help but point out that he looked familiar. Did he use to be famous? Well, with that awesome voice, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Taichou!" a gentle voice called out. I turned to my side to find Shirou beside me with the last pizza slice. "Oh Shirou-kun, hey." I examined the room once again. Kuro was now fighting with Hiro and Ran over who gets to sing next. Kuniko suggested them to do a trio but they declined. Kanji only sat at the opposite end where Shirou and I were seated. After the quick scan, I turned my attention back to the dark head beside me. "Oh, were you going to ask me something?" I questioned. He smiled and shook his head softly, "Not really. You just seem to space out much today…" My eyes widened a bit but I soon replaced it with an awkward smile. "Was I? Sorry, it's just… It's been so long." I averted my gaze from his as I stared at the soda can I had been holding.

"You know…" he started. "We never did believe you left us because of hatred." The sentence made me glance back at him with a curious look. "We knew you love us and just didn't want us to get involved with that crazy survival game." It's true. The reason I forced myself to forget them was because I wanted to save them –at least spare them from this ungodly challenge of the devil. I smile crept on my face before apologizing. "I'm sorry for making all of you wait." My voice was soft but loud enough for everyone to hear. They smiled back at me. The gentle silence was then cut off by Kuro's voice of glee. "PhoalaChan! You wanna take a turn?" He then handed me the microphone as a song started.

This is the kind of life I'd want to live. No worries, just fun. There might not be lessons but still learning. With the knowledge, I'll be able to replace my anger with peaceful laughter. And then maybe, I'd learn to forgive myself for betraying my family.

**Chapter end. Well, this chapter sucked. I know, I suck at writing stories. But hey, I am just thirteen! I'm only in eighth grade, so sorry. And I promise to update more often.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot and my OCs –Shizuka, PhoalaChan, and Hiro. Arotho belongs to RosaRainbow while Kuniko and Kanji belongs to my friend. Ranelle belongs to Midnighty32.**

**If you want pictures or references, go see my deviantArt account. Link is on my profile.**


End file.
